Studies are projected on the further characterization of the two types of Ia like B cell alloantigens and their significance in human transplantation. Investigations will continue on V region antigens defined from myeloma proteins and their possible relationship to T cell receptors for antigen. Specific antisera to V region subgroups of the H chains will be utilized in studying T cell membrane receptors.